


A little Reassurance

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Series: Fair Game Drabbles [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ep 6 fill in, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: PROMPT: Clover reassuring/comforting Qrow inside a transport on their way down to Mantle after the rally murders in Episode 6 which caused Grimm to invade the city? Ruby messaged him [Qrow] that Tyrian was involved and his anxiety spiked.Hello everyone!! I am currently posting all my Fair Game drabbles from Tumblr to here! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	A little Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think in that little comment box below my work!!!

_ “It was Tyrion, Uncle Crow. Penny didn’t do this!!!” sent by Ruby Rose. _

Qrow looked at his scroll with his jaw clenched and his brows drawn together. The scar over his stomach gave a painful twitch.

“There was an attack at Robyn Hill’s party” Clover had said from his spot on the truck’s floor. He was holding his scroll so tight that the skin around his knuckles was white. From having been leaning back casually, Clover was standing up straight. His eyes tore away from the screen to look at Qrow. “Ruby was there, wasn’t she? Is she okay? I only have the basics for right now.” His voice was pitched low, his hand quickly came out to rest on Crow’s shoulder.

It was hard to see in the back of the truck. The only light was coming from the screen of their scrolls.

Qrow turned to look at Clover, “Tryion was the one to do it. He had tried to kill Ruby when we were on our way to Vale. He almost killed me too.” At those words, Clover tightened his grip on Qrow’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know if he’s come back to finish what he started but I need to get to Ruby. She can’t take him on, none of them can.” Qrow’s voice had grown louder and the color drained from his face. He closed his scroll and quickly brought a hand to his chest, reaching into the breast pocket. Mid-way Qrow realized what he was doing and stopped his hand in mid-journey. His fingers shook inches away from where he used to keep his flask. Qrow blinked a few times before he brought his hand down to fist the fabric of his pants. 

Clover moved his touch from Qrow’s shoulder to his hand. The contact was so strangely intimate that Qrow was about to pull his hand away only to have Clover tangle their fingers together. His thumb stroking Qrow’s knuckle. “He won’t attack again, it would be too risky. She’s safe in the meantime with Penny and Marrow. They are in the Ace Ops for a reason. They will protect her if they need to.”

His voice was soft, so low that he had to move closer to Qrow. When their thighs pressed against each other Clover kept himself from leaning closer. “It’s going to be okay, we’ll make sure he doesn’t touch her,” 

That was what caught Qrow’s attention, “We?” he tried to joke. His voice fell flat making him sound just as tired as he felt. 

That didn’t stop Clover from taking that and running with it, “Yes, we. As in us.” He gave Qrow a smile and ducked his head to catch the man’s gaze. When their eyes met Clover squeezed Qrow’s hand. “I was starting to think we made a pretty good team. You and me.”

Qrow was able to smile back then and squeezed back. “Lucky me, then?” He whispered into the small space between them. 

“I’m your lucky charm,” Clover looked from Qrow’s eyes to his lips.

The dark look Clover wore on his face made Qrow’s lips part in a soft gasp. “Clover…” His voice was low and thick from the last bits of tension in his body from the news. That made the man in front of him squirm where he sat, his perfect white teeth pulling back his bottom lip in a way that made Qrow lean a little closer.

Clover began to close the distance, his tongue coming to wet his lips. He made a show of it when he saw that Qrow was watching. 

“Sirs, there’s a pack of Grimm blocking the road.” 

They pull away quickly looking over the driver’s seat. If they were standing a little closer than they needed to neither said a thing. 

“Stop up head and we’ll take care of it,” Clover ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Scream at me about Fair Game down below!!!


End file.
